


Soulmate oneshots

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College art class, First Meetings, Madame Puddifoots tea shop, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Yule Ball, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, meeting on the train to hogwarts, non magic!highschool au, non-magic au:taxi driver, oneshots, remus is a long suffering friend, walking your dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: A series of drabbles for various Harry Potter characters being your soulmate.Now with the soulmark words italicized, to make this a little less confusing to read.





	1. Hagrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made a good diagram of Diagon Alley: https://www.hp-lexicon.org/place/maps-diagon-alley/

* * *

 

You're walking through Diagon Alley on your way to Flourish and Blotts. You don't exactly need any more books, you've got quite the collection going of ones you still haven't read, but you can't help it. There's something so soothing about the ceiling high stacks of books, and the smell of ancient paper that fills the shop. It's such a beautiful day, you can't bare to leave your beloved dog at home, so you got out his leash, and decided to take him with you. Normally pets aren't allowed inside the store, but you're good friends with the owners, and they know how sweet and well behaved he is. They're also kind enough not to judge you on your choice to get such a muggle dog breed. Your other friends don't understand why you didn't just get a Krup, but you always just shrug. One day you saw an old lady walking her Corgi down the street, and you fell in love with the stout fluffy things. Just as you're approaching the store, the dog somehow slips his collar and takes off down the street. You groan and run after him, calling his name. You turn a corner still in pursuit, and your heart speeds up when you see the Corgi make to turn down Knockturn Alley. You call out his name one more time, still too far away to grab him, and worried you're going to lose him. Luckily, he stops dead when a large man steps in front of him, effectively blocking his path.

"Whoah there! Wouldn't want to be going down there, if I were you. Not a good place for little dogs like you."

You run over panting, and quickly scoop up the dog. You stand back up with him in your arms, looking up in time to see the man smile and nod his head at the bundle in your arms.

" _Is he yours, then?_ "

You inhale sharply, the words on your ankle tingling in a way they haven't since the marks first appeared.

" _Y-yes. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over him_."

The man chuckles, and you know he's realized the same thing you have. "Ahh, I always say that animals often know things we don't."

You smile. You can't help but think he may be right.


	2. Roger Davies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC friend and friend's date, briefly mentioned Deanmus. I took some liberties with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a Harry Potter character generator (it's meant to generate ship pairings), and it gave me Roger Davies. There's not a lot of information on him, but I tried! I opened so many wikipedia pages just to write this short thing.

[Roger Davies](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Roger_Davies)

* * *

 

You don't have a date to the Yule ball and dances really aren't your thing anyway, but your friends still somehow manage to convince you to go. You could have found someone to go with, but there hasn't been anyone you've had your eye on in awhile, and it didn't feel right to ask someone just for the sake of being able to say you have a date. You're sipping pumpkin juice and quietly laughing at some of your schoolmates antics, when Susan, one of your friends from your house, walks over and joins you.

  
"You know. If you want to dance, I'm sure you could find someone. There are plenty of people here by themselves, or just together as friends."

You smile as Seamus and Dean move past you, doing a comically over exaggerated version of a waltz. You shrug. "Who would I ask? I can't just go up to some random person."

  
"I could introduce you to someone! Ben told me one of his friends came to the dance by himself because his date fell through at the last minute."

Despite your protests, Susan drags you over to a tall Ravenclaw boy with brown hair, who you think you've noticed around the castle in the past. She deposits you in front of him, and gestures between the two of you. "Roger, this is y/n. Y/n, this is Roger." She nods to herself. Introductions made, Susan leaves just as swiftly as she dragged you over, leaving the two of you awkwardly standing across from each other.

After a couple seconds of just staring at each other awkwardly, you surprise yourself by laughing. " _I'm sorry, she can be a bit headstrong_."

Roger's left hand suddenly darts over to hold the opposite wrist, and he looks at you in renewed surprise.

" _That's ok, I don't mind_."

You push back your hair from covering your shoulders almost involuntarily, to reveal the words snaking down the side of your neck- the reason you've kept your hair long since you were little. You laugh again, this time incredulously, but you smile up at him. "Well. I did not expect to meet my soulmate at a school dance, but I'm not complaining."

He grins. "Well since we're here, do you want to dance with me?"

You follow him out into the throng of students, and he only laughs and vows to teach you when you prove you have two left feet when it comes to dancing.

The smug looks Susan shoots you for _weeks_ afterwards, are almost unbearable.

Almost.


	3. Stanley Shunpike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-magic au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one from the character generator.

[Stanley Shunpike, the knight bus conductor/helper.](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Stanley_Shunpike)

* * *

You stumble out of the bar, supported by two of your best friends. You don't go out and drink very often, but you just landed a new job you were really hoping for, and when you called your friends to tell them, they insisted you all go out and celebrate. A low alcohol tolerance and far too many 'girly' drinks that taste like they contain a scary amount of sugar later, your friends carefully help you into a cab. One of them decides to ride with you since they left their car at your place. Before you went out earlier, you all decided to ride together in a different friend's vehicle. They give him the address to your house, and you head out.

The taxi driver seems content to drive in silence, he doesn't say anything until you're only a couple minutes away from your street.

"Hey, you two better not fall asleep."  He looks at you in the rearview mirror. " _We're almost there, which number did you say it was?"_

Vaguely you think that those word are important somehow, but you're drunk and tired and your head is starting to throb, so you push the feeling aside and rest your face against the cool glass of the window. The last thing you remember from that night is mumbling that it's _"Number 83, the blue one."_

You wake up the next morning in bed wearing the same clothes as yesterday, with a glass of water sitting on your bedside table. When you go to pick it up, you notice a folded piece of paper underneath it with messy writing like it was hastily scrawled out.

 

_You passed out right before we got to your house, so I asked your friend to leave you this note. Hopefully she does and you're reading this... Once you're back in the realm of the living, call me so we can discuss this whole soulmate thing._

 

You confusedly think back to the ride home and the only words the two of you exchanged, and then you quickly sit up in bed. You roll up your pant leg so you can see your calf.  **' _We're almost there, which number did you say it was?"_**

Well, damn. At least now your soulmark's words make sense.

 


	4. Fred and George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred's not dead in this. Alright, good day.

* * *

As soon as you step foot inside the 'Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes' joke shop, you're struck by a sense awe. There are  colorful displays all over the place, some announcing the arrival of new products. Various boxes and shelves contain all kinds of things, a lot of which you can't even identify. It's almost your niece's eleventh birthday, and you wanted to get her some cool gifts to take to Hogwarts with her when she finally goes. You're secretly hoping she gets sorted into the same house that you were in, but it really doesn't matter to you either way. You'll still be incredibly proud of her, no matter which house she joins.

The only issue is trying to figure out what to get a pre-teen that is exciting, but that she won't just inevitably wind up getting into trouble with.

You're inspecting the box of a sneakoscope, when you suddenly hear someone descending the stairs behind you. You turn around, and are met with one of the two infamous owners of the shop- this one being George, according to his nametag. You've never met them, but no one ever seems to have a single bad thing to say about the two brother's. You smile politely, and set the sneakoscope back on the shelf. " _Do you have any suggestions for an eleven year old girl's birthday?_ "

" _Well, you can't go wrong with one of these_." He grabs a Skiving Snackbox from a high shelf that runs along the wall, and hands it to you. You look at him in surprise, before laughing and pushing up your sleeve so he can see the words running down the inside of your forearm. "Alright, I guess I can't argue with that. How much for one of these?"

George points to the price that's written on a sign on the wall, and then winks. "Half price, for you though."

Suddenly you hear a second set of footsteps on the stairs, and both you and George turn around to look.

Fred sneers at his brother, even though it's clearly more playful that angry. "Are you giving people discounts again?"

George just grins unrepentently. "Oh, I don't think you'll mind this time." 

Fred rolls his eyes, and turns to look at you. " _So what excuse did my brother give you?_ "

You shrug. " _Apparently we're soulmates_."

Fred looks confused for a moment, until you hold out your arm palm up again, so he can see the words you just showed George. Then you turn your arm the opposite way to show him his own set of word on the outside of your forearm. He laughs out loud when he realizes you have two different marks. 

"Of course George and I would share a soulmate, we've always shared everything else." Fred shakes his head. "Well, I suppose the discount is permissable this time", he nods at George.

George rocks back and forth once on his heels. "Alright. I believe you said you need birthday gifts for an eleven year old?"

You nod. "Yeah, my niece."

Fred nods, an excited look suddenly appearing on his face, and starts pacing around the shop, inspecting various things.

You shoot George a confused look, but he just smiles and watches his brother go.

"He'll definitely want to do this right. Only the best for our soulmate's family!" George smiles at you. "I'll try to rein him in though, doubt you'll want to wind up taking half the shop home with you."

You watch George head over and seemingly start trying to talk Fred down, and you smile. You have no idea what the future will hold, but there's no doubt in your mind that it'll never be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they would probably take great joy in intentionally not wearing nametags to mess with people, but just humor me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also this Pottermore article about the twins is really interesting. https://www.pottermore.com/features/differences-between-fred-and-george-weasley


	5. Blaise Zabini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU; Reader is a student in a college art class. Probably non-magic au, but you can imagine whatever you'd like.

* * *

 

You shuffle into class tiredly, and sink down into your chair. Normally you love the days you have art class. You were so excited when you found out you had made it into the class. The professor has a reputation for being really great and fun to work with, so his courses always fill up quickly. Unfortunately, last night you were up late trying to finish a really difficult paper for another class, so you could get it sent it before the midnight deadline. _Then_ , after you got the paper finished and emailed to the professor, you were so keyed up from all the coffee you had been downing to get through this paper, it took forever to fall asleep.

You're setting your supplies up on your desk, when the professor strolls into the classroom.

"Alright, guys. Today we're going to continue  with practising figure drawing. Last week we had a female model come and sit for us, and this week we'll be working with a male figure."

You flip open your sketchbook and start doodling a little to warm up. You forgot that you were doing figure drawing again this week. Luckily you have a box of charcoal with you in your bag. Last week you used pencil for your drawing, but you wanted to attempt to use charcoal for a change.

The professor looks at his watch. "He should be here any minute. I know it can be a nightmare to find parking on campus though, so I think we can give him a pass if he's late" he says with good humor.

A moment later you hear the door creak open, but you don't look up just yet, engrossed in your work. You're trying to get the eyes of the girl sitting across from you just right, but it's proving to be rather difficult.

The professor smiles, and claps the newcomer on the shoulder. "Ah! Here's our volunteer, now. I'm glad you made it, I know it can be a bit maze-like around here if you aren't familiar with the layout."

You hear a masculine laugh, and you finally look up. Talking to the professor, is one of the most handsome people you've ever seen. You quickly look back down at your desk before you can be caught staring.

Everyone's desks are still arranged in a circle around the room from last week, so the only preparation needed is for a stool to be placed back in the center of the classroom. Not much time goes by, before the model is stripping off his clothing, and then takes his seat.

  
"Alright. I've already lectured you all on the technical aspects of figure drawing, so for class today you can just work on the actual art. I'll make time to discuss your results next week, for anyone who would like to." He waves his hand in a sort of 'go ahead' motion, and then sits down at his desk.

You flip to a new page, and look up at the the model. He sits there looking completely at ease and confident, but the first thing you notice are his dark brown eyes. You start sketching quickly, this time finding it much easier than your earlier warm up attempt. You idly wonder where his soulmark is located if you can't see it with him completely nude, until you notice the heavy line of makeup running down his spine. There's are various types of what is essentially body paint, that you can buy if you want to cover up your soulmark's words. Many people choose to do this if they haven't found the person they come from, yet. You're supposed to be able to match your skin tone pretty closely, but the makeup often stands out anyway. When you get to that part of his back, you use a blue felt tip marker to depict the covering.

**~O~**

By the time class ends, you've finished your main drawing, and having switched to pencil, you're attempting to doodle his figure in different art styles. You're working on a 'Disney-esque' one, when the alarm on the professor's desk goes off, signaling the end of class.

You start carefully packing up your supplies, taking care to put everything away in the correct pockets inside your messenger bag. One time some accidentally paint spilled, and ruined one of your sketchbooks. You don't have anything liquid like that in your bag now, but still. Never. Again. You suddenly feel a presence over your shoulder, and you look up. Familiar brown eyes are looking down at your sketchbook, and you hope to god you don't start blushing. He's since put his clothes back on- thankfully. You hadn't even noticed him retrieving his clothes. You look around, and see that half the class has already packed up and left, with a few people waiting to talk to the professor before they go home.

  
_"I love your drawings, you did a really good job capturing different styles."_ He taps a finger on the edge of the page, careful not to touch the actual picture. "I think the Tim Burton styled one is my favorite."

Your eyes widen. Of _course_ you would meet your soulmate in an art class, of all places. Art is so big a part of your life, it really shouldn't be surprising. You could probably find something poetic in there, if you thought about it hard enough. You realize you've let the silence stretch on too long, and that he's looking at you expectantly.

 _"Sorry, I got lost in a bit of introspection for a minute there."_ You laugh at yourself.

He grins widely. "That's alright, I don't think I can blame you. It's not every day you meet your soulmate. I don't think the professor introduced me, I'm Blaise Zabini."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain refuses to keep these things short and sweet, don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing tbh. Oh well, I hope these are at least somewhat fun to read! If anyone has any suggestions of how reader could meet hp character(s) for the first time, I'd love to hear them!


	6. Xenophilius Lovegood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon magical universe. I imagine you and Luna are the same age. I didn't know what age to make Xenophilius. If you guys have a more accurate age guess, then let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

You take a sip of your tea and sigh. Madame Puddifoot's amazing tea usually never fails to cheer you up, but today you have a lot on your mind. You move the teacup in a gentle circular motion, causing the liquid to swirl around. It's certainly helped warm you up and relax you, (snow is certainly pretty but you hate when it's cold out), but it still doesn't manage to dispel the thoughts that have been on your mind since you woke up this morning.

You look up to find Luna gazing at you over the rim of her mug.

"Are you ok, y/n? You seem distracted today."

You smile apologetically, and set your cup down on one of the frilly coasters provided on the table. "I'm sorry, I know today was supposed to be our day to catch up. I just can't stop thinking."

"That's ok, some people don't do nearly enough thinking. What's bothering you?" 

You had planned to just brush it off as something unimportant if anyone asked you, but Luna has a quality that just makes you want to share things with her. That and you know Luna wouldn't judge you, or tell you you're just being silly. "I'm just worried about the whole soulmate thing. I'm twenty four, and I still haven't found my soulmate. I know some people don't find theirs until they're much older than that,but what if I never do?"

Luna smiles down at her teacup, and taps one nail against the ceramic so it makes a clinking sound. My dad still hasn't met his soulmate, you know. He and my mom loved each other very much, but they weren't soulmates."

You wince, now apologetic for bringing it up. Luna notices and shakes her head, still as sunny as ever.

"Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. They were very happy together, and neither of them minded. My dad is forty seven, but I know he'll meet his soulmate one day, just like I know you'll meet yours."

Part of you wants to protest, to ask how she can be so sure, but you've never known Luna to be wrong before about something like this, and she isn't one to lie to a person just to make them feel better. A new hope blooms in your chest. "Thank you, Luna. That really means a lot." Suddenly something occurs to you. "Oh! Speaking of your dad, aren't you supposed to meet him this afternoon?" You frown, and look at your watch. "I hope I haven't made you late already."

Luna shakes her head. "Daddy is supposed to meet me here once he's done with his errands."

As if Luna's words somehow summoned him, the door opens, setting off a series of chimes. You've never met Luna's father before, but the man who enters the shop looks so similar to Luna, that you're certain this must be him. He looks around the shop for a moment, before spotting your table in the corner and making his way over.

He grins, and bends down to hug his daughter. "Luna! How are you, my dear?"

Luna beams. "I'm well, daddy. Let me introduce you to me friend, this is y/n." She gestures to you.

Xenophilius looks at you for the first time as if he's only just noticed you sitting there. He looks you over, his eyes wide. "Well, I'll be." He looks at Luna. "Your friend has quite an unusual amount of Wrackspurts hovering around her."

Luna looks at you, eyes trained somewhere in the vicinity of your right ear. "I know, I've noticed. It's quite a lot for one person."

It takes a second for their words to register, Xenophilius' in particular. You're so used to Luna talking about things like Wrackspurts and Blibbering Humdingers, that you've stopped paying full attention whenever the topic comes up. You look up at Xenophilius in shock. You had not seen this coming. "Yet she'll never tell me if that's a good thing or not." You say a little breathlessly.

Luna looks back and forth between you and her father. You know she couldn't have possibly seen your words, and you've never told her what they say, but she's bound to know her father's. She's seemingly unsurprised by this turn of events, as she rises calmly from the table. "Here daddy, you take my seat" she guides her father by the elbow into the chair. "We can reschedule our plans, I'm sure the two of you want time to talk alone." She smiles serenely at you. "It was nice seeing you, y/n. We'll have to get together again soon." With that, she turns and breezes out the door.

You look into silvery-blue eyes for the first time, so similar to Luna's but different in a way you can't explain. 

He smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to write a Luna one, and then somehow this happened. Ah well, Luna will just be next chapter. Any requests? I can't promise my brain will cooperate, but I'm happy to try! I'm quite happy with this one, let me know what you thought!


	7. Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in highschool, but it's a non-magic au.

* * *

 

 

You start to wake up slowly, and then suddenly remembering where you are, your head flies off of the table. You'd gone to the library during your free period to study, and at some point you'd dozed off face down on top of your book.

Heart racing, you pull out your phone, and silently mouth a curse when you see the time. You throw all of your stuff back into your bag as quickly as possible, and then jump up and race out of thr library. You have seven minutes to get to your locker, swap out your textbooks, and get to your next class which is across the building. You really don't want to get detention, and you know your teacher is just dying for a reason to hand one out. For some reason, Severus Snape seemed to have a personal vendetta against you. Not that you could really take it personally -the man seemed to have a deep dislike for the entirety of the student body.

You manage to turn the lock's dial to the correct combination on your second try. After quickly making the switch with your books, you slam it shut again and hurry on down the hallway. Upon rounding  the corner, you find yourself colliding with another body. 

The air wooshes out of you and, wheezing, you quickly shoot out a hand to stop the person from falling. Your face starts to burn with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I should have followed the laws of traffic and kept to my right" you say, trying to use a little humor to combat the awkwardness you can feel bubbling just beneath the surface, from breaking free.  You look up and make eye contact with a blonde girl wholooks familiar. You're fairly certain she's in your math class, but you can't for the life of you, recall her name. You notice that she's clutching a cardboard box in her arms. Thank god she'd somehow managed to avoid it getting crushed when you smacked into her, that would have been awkward.

She smiles. "That's ok. We were meant to run into each other."  
You inhale sharply, and look at her in surprise. You must have never spoken to each other before throughout all the time you'd been in class together. How can that be? You've been walking around the same building all this time, and you had no idea she was your soulmate.

"I'd really like to sit down and get to know you, but I'm in the middle of a rescue mission. You could come with me if you want." 

You frown in confusion. "Rescue mission?

Your newfound soulmate looks around you, and apparently she's satisfied that none of the other students passing by are paying any attention, because she cracks open the box so you can see inside.

Filling the bottom of the box, is what must be fifteen green frogs. Your eyes widen in surprise. "Are those from the bio lab? Class starts in-" you check the time again. "Two minutes. How did you get them out of there without Snape finding out?"

"Mr. Hagrid gave me his key to the classroom yesterday. I snuck in this morning, and grabbed them just before Mr. Snape got here."

"I imagine he'll find out they're gone, pretty soon." You think you see a hint of a smirk on her face.

You laugh. "You better get out of here before he comes looking for people to interrogate."

The girl nods. "I'm going to take them to the big pond in the woods behind school." She shifts her grip on the box so she can hold out one hand, and looks at you hopefully. "Come help me?"

You hesitate. If you skip class you're no doubt going to get detention with Mr. Flitwick, and you'll have to listen to him drone on about his bird watching group... But on the other hand, you have no love for Snape, and you've always hated to concept of dissecting poor innocent creatures...

You reach out and take her hand. "Let's go."

She beams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm actually updating! 
> 
> It's really hard to write a highschool au, when you were homeschooled. I'm not sure if they dissect(ed) frogs in highschool, but let's say they do/did.


	8. Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made the reader gender-specific in this one. If it bugs anyone, I'll change it.

* * *

 

Remus sighs. "You know, when I agreed to go on a leisurely stroll to the pub with my good friend Sirius, I didn't know that meant taking his dog for a walk."

Padfoot makes a sort of huffing noise, tongue lolling out of his mouth in the way that Remus knows means he'd be laughing if he could.

Remus rolls his eyes. "Yes, it's very amusing. If animal control shows up and complains that you aren't on a leash, I'm letting them take you."

They're halfway across the park they're cutting through, when Remus notices a woman walking towards them, going in the opposite direction. 

Padfoot's ears perk up, and Remus looks down at him sternly. "Behave yourself."

The shaggy black dog winks, and before Remus can react, he takes off running towards the girl.

Remus groans and hurries after his best friend, praying that he doesn't knock the stranger to the ground. Sirius has dragged him into many an embarrassing situation over the years, and he really doesn't want to add scaring some poor girl half to death, to the list.

Padfoot skids to a stop in front of the woman, and wags his tail excitedly.

She stops in surprise and blinks a couple times before noticing Remus rushing towards them. "Oh, hello! Is he yours?"

"You could say that" Remus sighs. "I'm sorry to bother you." he looks down at Padfoot, and narrows his eyes. "Were were just on our way home."

She shakes her head. "Oh, he's not bothering me. I love meeting new friends." She drops down to her knees, much to Padfoot's delight, and beams at him. "Hello, sweetheart. Aren't you a handsome boy?"

Padfoot goes stock-still for a moment, and then abruptly shifts back into Sirius.

Remus gapes at Sirius, now kneeling on the ground with a giant grin on his face. "Sirius! What the hell are you-" 

Sirius looks over his shoulder, and smiles at Remus. "Calm down Moony, she's my soulmate." He turns back to face the woman, and pushes himself up off the ground. "Can I see your soul-mark?"

Remus looks at her face for the first time since Sirius's impromptu reveal, and sees a shocked look that he imagines is very similar to the one on his own face. She doesn't look like she's about to run away or faint though, so Remus has to give her points for that.

With a complete look of wonder on her face, the woman pushes her sleeve up to reveal Sirius' words curling around her forearm.

Remus watches Sirius look down at the words, with the softest look he's ever seen on his face.

"I'm Sirius Black. What's your name?"

"Y/n". Her voice comes out a little unsteady, but a tentative smile comes over her face as she says it.

"I imagine you have a lot of questions. Moony and I were just on our way to that pub downtown. You should come with us, and I'll answer anything you want to know." Sirius is practically vibrating with excitement, and Remus decides he better step in before he scares her away with his enthusiasm.

Remus clears his throat. She looks at him for the first time since Sirius transformed, and he shrugs, smiling at her wryly. "It's Remus actually. If you want to come with us, we'll walk you wherever you were headed afterwards." No reason to thrust apparating upon her, just yet.

She hesitates a moment before nodding, a genuine smile spreading across her face. "Alright." She looks back to Sirius. "But you have to buy me a drink, Mister dog man."

Sirius grins. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Sirius' soulmark was a little confusing before he became an animagus.


	9. Remus Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets two gifs, because these are both adorable.
> 
> You are a witch who has just taken a job as assistant to Hagrid.

 

* * *

 

  
You make your way down the train, smiling at the few student who notice your passing and look up curiously. Finally you reach an empty car, and you set your mismatched pair of suitcases down at your feet, before sinking down onto the bench. 

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm your nerves, you mentally go over the contents of your luggage for the hundredth time. Did you remember to pack your dress robes? How about those books on magical creatures, that you'd wanted to bring for reference. How many pairs of socks is truly enough?

You let out a quiet laugh at yourself. It's not like you were going to live high up in the mountains, far far away from civilization, for heaven's sake. You'll be able to go out and buy anything you might have forgotten. You wonder if they'll let you decorate whatever rooms you'll be staying in... 

You're in the middle of wondering if there will be any second-hand stores within a reasonable distance of the castle, when you hear footsteps approaching from the hallway.

You look up to see a man come to a stop in the doorway to your car, and you notice an old battered suitcase in his hand. It's neatly held together with several lengths of string, and you think catch a glimpse of what you think is a name written in silver lettering on the side.

He clears his throat gently, and smiles when you look up at his face. "Do you mind if I sit here? Most everywhere else is full."

Your mind instantly starts racing. Your soulmate! Never in a million years, would you have expected to run into them on the train to Hogwarts. And oh, but look at what you're wearing? This morning you'd simply thrown on an old pair of jeans, and a shabby flannel shirt covered in pills. You had figured there was no reason to don your dress robes, just for them to get all wrinkled on the train. Surely you could get changed after you got there. 

You watch as the man's smile slowly fades, and he awkwardly takes a step backwards away from the doorway.

"I'll just go see if-"

You jump out of your seat, hand outstretched to stop him. "No! Wait!"

He gives you a wide eyes look of surprise, and you flush.

"I mean, please. Of course you can sit here."

Suddenly all tension seems to leave his body, and he smiles widely. "Oh, thank Merlin. You have no idea how terrified I've been all this time, that my soulmark would mean something much different."

Puzzled, you frown lightly. "What?"

He steps inside and sets his case down alongside yours, before lowering himself down to sit beside you. You watch as he unbutton his right shirt cuff, and pushes up his sleeve. Written on his forearm, are two silver words in a script that looks as if it was scrawled out hurriedly. As if the words were said in a moment of panic. 'No! Wait!' 

You wince, and look back up at his face. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have given you less lousy words." 

He just smiles at you, and tugs his sleeve back down. "I don't, they're perfect. They're yours, how couldn't they be? ...Oh!" He ducks his head bashfully. "I haven't even told you my name. I'm Remus Lupin. I've just been taken on as the new defense against the dark arts, teacher."

"Wow, really?" You say in surprise. "I was just hired as Mr. Hagrid's assistant. My name is y/n."

Remus grins. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other than. What made you take on the job with Hagrid?"

Excitedly, you begin telling him all about your love of plants and animals -magical and non-magical both.

Neither of you notices the time passing, until hours have gone by, and suddenly the conductor is announcing your arrival at your final stop. Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that the train ride from London to Hogwarts, apparently takes around nine hours? That is a long ass time, for the two of you to get to know each other. And of course once you get to Hogwarts, you spend as much time in each other's rooms, as you do your own...

**Author's Note:**

> Someone made a good diagram of Diagon Alley: https://www.hp-lexicon.org/place/maps-diagon-alley/


End file.
